Of Emotions
by Rabid Fangirl21
Summary: He'd always wondered how, when and why some of them began to feel...but with this Espada peacefully asleep in his arms, Tesla couldn't bring himself to care. TeslaStarrk. I warn of OOC! Oneshot.


**Okay. I don't know where the idea for this came from....All I know is that it is for the stellarly awsumicles Katrina Tora. **

**Tae pairing is: TeslaxStarrk**

**Warnings: Randomness, OOC, cracky pairing, perverted Tesla, annoyingly-avoided boysmex(XD)**

**Also...**_"Blah" _**Within a block of text is character thought and**

_"Blah"_

**On its own is Tesla's present thought. The fic is basically a flashback? I DON'T KNOW....**

**DON'T FLAME Here, PL0X! IT DESTROYS MY FRAGILE FEELINGS AND SELF-CONFIDENCE! **

**...Wait, Rabid Fangirl21...don't the flamers want that to happen? O_O

* * *

**

"Starrk-sama?" Starrk was the least likely person Tesla would've ever expected to find near Nnoitra's accommodations. As if to prove he was the real deal, Starrk yawmed lazily and stretched. The rather tight top half of his uniform left little to the imagination.

"Do you mind if I sleep around here for a bit? Lilynette's recently learned how to murder my balls frighteningly effectively…and this is the last place she'd ever expect me to turn up…" Starrk asked, talking about the more private parts of his body unabashedly. Tesla's silence made Starrk slightly uneasy. "I can just sleep somewhere else if you think it's a bad idea-"

"No!" Tesla's outburst was louder than he'd intended it to be. "No, I mean…it's perfectly fine for you to stay here…as you must know already, Nnoitra-sama is out killing hollows for little to no reason…" Tesla didn't get kicks from killing borderline helpless creatures in the same way Nnoitra did.

Starrk's face lit up at the prospect of an uninterrupted rest. "I can't thank you enough for this, Tesla. I could _kiss _you…" Starrk smiled, disappearing via sonido, leaving the perplexed fraccion alone.

"_What just happened here…?" _Tesla thought, his visible eye twitching slightly. Starrk returned just as Tesla was about to close the door, a sack of soft green pillows in hand.

"Hey. Got anywhere in mind for me to set up? I don't want to be a nuisance," Starrk said casually, yawning again.

"We have beds, Starrk-sama. Nnoitra-sama enjoys sleeping in a variety of random places…" Tesla said. Starrk waved off the suggestion.

"Beds are overrated. You should try out these pillows with me some time…" Starrk murmured, not seeming to notice the implications of what had just spewed forth from his mouth. Tesla suppressed a silly giggle.

"I'll…think about it, Starrk-sama. If you would like to follow me..." Tesla trailed off, leading Starrk to a rather large, open room. "You can place your…bedding anywhere you like, Starrk-sama. I have cleaning to attend to…"

"Thanks, Tesla. I really owe you one…wake me when Nnoitra gets back, would you? I doubt he'd appreciate me sleeping in his quarters quite so much…" Starrk said, smiling faintly. Tesla couldn't resist the urge to smile back. Starrk dumped the pillows out of the sack rather unceremoniously, flopping down onto them with a contented sigh. Tesla lingered in the room for a small while, watching the Primera doze off, before heading off to Nnoitra's main bedroom. The lanky Espada seemed to create dirt, mess, and to a lesser extent, explosions wherever he went…making more and more work for his unfortunately loyal fraccion.

Tesla's only company was his thoughts as he tidied all the rooms in Nnoitra's rather large section of Las Noches. At least now he had a new thing to ponder:

Why had his odd feelings for Nnoitra suddenly started to wane?

"_When did I even start feeling in the first place? Isn't a hollow defined by its lack of a heart and feelings?" _

Before he even knew it, Tesla was back in the main living room, observing the sleeping form of the Primera. In the time Tesla took to reorganize everything Nnoitra had touched, Starrk had managed to shift himself into a position that looked neither comfortable nor good for his spine. Tesla shrugged inwardly. _"Whatever causes your marine transportation device to float," _he supposed.

* * *

Hours passed without Tesla's knowledge; he'd been too immersed in observing/talking to Starrk as he drifted in and out of sleep. The Primera was frighteningly interesting…so much so, in fact, that Tesla was caught off guard by Nnoitra's fast-approaching reiatsu. He scrambled to his feet at once and agonized over how to wake the sleeping Espada before him…without putting himself in any sort of mortal danger.

"Starrk-sama!" Tesla called, approaching him slightly tentatively. No reaction. Tesla sighed.

This was going to get annoying fast.

Tesla considered slapping him awake…but Starrk's heirro would probably break his hand off. All acts of violence were off limit, really. Which made him wonder why Lilynette's random acts of abuse affected Starrk so badly. Actually…on the subject of Lilynette…how did she wake him up again?

"…_Do I dare?" _Tesla thought. Resounding footsteps hastened his decision…Nnoitra and Starrk weren't on good terms…so if they clashed, Las Noches would be at serious risk of destruction. Tesla decided to put himself at risk for the future/continuation of Las Noches fortress. Ever so slowly he reached down to his superior's crotch...groped through the fabric for his balls…and squeezed. Hard.

"JESUS MOTHER OF MERCY LILYNETTE HOW MANY TI- Oh it's you." Starrk didn't lash out as expected- he seemed to recover as soon as he found out his attacker's identity. Tesla lowered his arms from the defensive position he'd assumed.

"Nnoitra's nearly here, Starrk-sama. It's best you leave…unless you'd like a repeat of _last time._" Tesla advised as calmly as he was capable. Starrk nodded and sonidoed away just as Nnoitra barged into the room.

"I coulda sworn I heard someone yellin' in here…" Nnoitra commented, looking around. Shrugging, he noticed Tesla sat upon a mountain of green pillows. "Why the hell're ya up there?"

Tesla stared wordlessly. Nnoitra stared right back. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra-sama?"

"…Ah, whatever. Fuckin' weirdo…" Nnoitra grumped, stomping off to make some mess or other. For some reason, Nnoitra's insult didn't hurt Tesla in the way one normally would.

"_In fact, I'd found myself being less and less affected by Nnoitra-sama's impulsive callousness anyway, even before I really met Starrk-sama."_

"I shall just move these to my quarters, Nnoitra-sama. Call if you need anything…" Tesla bowed and slinked away.

"Whatever." Nnoitra said, waving him off. Once again alone, Tesla found his thoughts on Starrk. The fraccion hoped the Primera would visit again sometime…it had been…fun?

"_Thinking back on it, I don't really remember doing anything for fun before. All my actions were normally carried out for Nnoitra-sama's benefit and wellbeing. I'd rarely done anything for myself before…"

* * *

_

"Yo."

"Gah!" Tesla jumped, caught completely off-guard. He whipped around only to find himself face-to-face with the object of his thoughts.

"I was in the general area…" _"Or maybe three miles from here…"_ "So I thought I'd drop by. Still got my pillows?" Starrk said casually, rubbing his eyes with a gloved hand. Tesla found his eyes wandering down the Espada's body as he half-considered the question. He wasn't all present brain-wise, as Nnoitra had been feeling especially needy yesterday.

"They're in my quarters, Starrk-sama…" Tesla finally managed, stifling a yawn. Starrk chuckled and patted the fraccion on the shoulder fondly.

"Tired, are we? Don't worry…I'm an expert at sleeping, and I can spot tiredness from miles away…" Starrk smiled. The soft, non-violent contact from the brunette awakened an odd feeling inside Tesla.

"Going to take up yesterday's offer?"

"_Desire." _

"Actually…I'm considering it," Tesla said, much to Starrk's surprise. The Primera seemed to bring out all the good sides of Tesla- Starrk made him _feel _things…and as confusing as both feelings and the Primera were, Tesla couldn't help but find himself liking it.

"Oh?" Starrk smirked, his narrow grey eyes turning to regard the other Arrancar.

Tesla could've sworn he saw Starrk's tongue flick across his upper lip.

Maybe he was just hallucinating. Either that, or Starrk was becoming much more forward at an alarming rate.

"Well…feel free to join me if you feel that way…" Starrk smiled, flopping onto his now-organised pile of pillows. Tesla was considering doing just that when Starrk slipped a hand into the gap in his top, scratching his stomach languidly. Tesla cursed his recently-realised perversion…however, this didn't deter him from staring as Starrk inadvertently revealed a large amount of his upper body.

Tesla turned away. He'd gotten a strange urge to go and…never mind. Tesla resolved to calm himself- after decades of boredom and borderline abuse, the introduction of this confusing-yet-intriguing man must just be over stimulating him…Right?

Tesla knew he couldn't be getting over his odd attraction to Nnoitra and falling for another man in the space of a day. That was preposterous. Almost everything he'd read in Las Noches' library in his spare time had portrayed love as a slow process…Not a split-second happening. Tesla smiled inwardly; now that he'd calmed himse—

"Aah!" Tesla yelped as he was kicked in the back of both knees simultaneously, causing him to topple over backwards onto Starrk's pillow pile. The Primera rolled on top of the fraccion, straddling his waist.

"Soft, aren't they?" …That was one of the last things Tesla would've wanted/expected the Espada to say. Unless he meant…NO. Tesla mentally slapped himself for his muddled, dirty thoughts…all brought on by the man currently on top of him.

"_He's certainly much more interesting than Nnoitra-sama ever was…"_

"…" Now thinking on it, the pillows really _were _luxuriously soft and spongy… "Yes, actually…you have good taste, Starrk-sama." Starrk smiled lazily.

"Thanks." He then flopped to the side and started to snore lightly, asleep almost instantly. Tesla's visible eye twitched- he'd been left frazzled again by Starrk's rather…random behaviour. Tesla just couldn't figure him out…and that was probably just the way Starrk wanted it.

"You're far more unpredictable than I'd ever expected…" Tesla murmured, scooting closer to the Primera. He reached out tentatively to touch the Espada's cheek with an un-gloved hand. The lightly tanned skin was soft to the touch as he'd expected…Tesla sighed contentedly, softly caressing Starrk's cheek absent-mindedly.

"_The contact made me realise how lonely I've truly been…and how much I could sympathise with the Primera, as he was destined to die alone, from loneliness." _

Tesla paused as Starrk stirred slightly. Tesla's inexplicable attraction to the Primera managed to intensify as he watched Starrk sleep.

The fraccion tore himself away from the comfort of Starrk's person and sleeping apparatus and moved to leave. He needed to sort these…_feelings _out. _"Hollows don't feel, hollows don't feel…hollows don't feel…" _Tesla reminded himself, trying to slow the frantic beating of his blood-circulating organ. The fact that he knew otherwise made his denial more difficult. Starrk certainly felt…loneliness, yearning for friendship...hopefull—possibly love…Tesla didn't know who it would be for, however-

"Going somewhere?" Tesla paused. Starrk seemed to have selective sleeping skills or something…

"Yes- I need to go…or I may end up doing something I'd regret…"

The problem was that Tesla probably wouldn't regret kissing the Espada, no matter the repercussions.

"Something you'd regret, eh? And what would that be?" Starrk sat up on his green pillow throne, one feminine brow arched, grey eyes observing intensely. Tesla gave up on his control, sonido-ing right in front of the brunette Espada- close enough to be either unnerving or intimate, you could say.

"This…" Tesla said, kissing the slightly shocked Espada as deeply as he dared. Starrk licked his lips and smirked as Tesla broke away, the blonde looking more lustful than abashed. _"Such a change in personality…" _

"So…are you regretting it?" Starrk smirked darkly, pulling the fraccion back down for a fierce kiss. Tongues tangled as the two men battled for dominance, Tesla smoothly reaching down for Starrk's black sash, beginning to undo the material as Starrk caressed his back, the kiss still unbroken-

"_Mmm…I believe it best for me to stop here, as that particular memory is best left alone in public…still, that day had a lasting effect for me, apart from the obvious. My pondering on emotions has become progressively less frequent. Though the questions on how, why and when I began experiencing emotions in general was quite intriguing…I couldn't bring myself to care with my beautiful Espada spouse in my arms. The only thing that matters to either of us now is that we've escaped our loneliness with each other. _

_Forever." _


End file.
